Kenyataan Dalam Dongeng
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Seorang putri menyukai rakyat biasa yang luar biasa tampan. Mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Itu akan terjadi di negeri dongeng. Sayangnya kenyataan tak akan semudah negeri dongeng. Jadi bagaimana saat Haruno Sakura yang seorang putri konglomerat menyukai Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga biasa?
1. Chapter 1

Ini cuma ff selingan saat mungkin aku bosan sama 'kacau'. Jadi upnya cuma seminggu sekali. Kalau bisa nabung chap mungkin malah bagus kan?

...1

Sasuke nyaris mendengus menertawakan gadis didepannya. Dia sama sekali tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Baginya gadis berambut merah muda ini terlalu naif. Seolah hidup di negeri dongeng, sayangnya ini dunia nyata yang sulit menemukan keajaiban semacam yang ada di kepala merah mudanya.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia berdecak karena menganggap gadis ini terlalu mengganggu dan keras kepala.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Lanjutnya keras kepala. Memang Sasuke belum mengatakan apapun sejak gadis bernama Sakura itu menyatakan rasa sukanya. Hanya saja Sasuke berharap gadis dengan emerald menakjubkan ini meralat ucapannya sebelum dia yang mengucapkannya.

"Pergilah." Ucap Sasuke datar. Dia tak peduli dengan raut kecewa dan terluka gadis itu.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kau tak menyukaiku?" Racau Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Ah inilah yang Sasuke tak suka jika berurusan dengan seorang gadis. Terlalu menggunakan perasaan nyaris tanpa logika. Menjadikan air mata sebagai senjata ampuhnya untuk mencapai tujuan. Sasuke tak suka.

"Lihat kita Sakura." Ucap Sasuke setelah menghembuskan nafas sebal. Emerald besar di depannya berkedip tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari berpacaran denganku? Aku tak punya waktu dengan drama cinta tak direstui. Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu. Jadi hentikan saja segala yang ada di kepalamu tentang kita."

Sasuke meraih tasnya dan memilih meninggalkan gadis yang terdiam di tempatnya itu. Tak akan ada hasilnya jika hanya menyuruh Sakura meninggalkannya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat jengah.

Dia melirik ke dalam kelasnya tadi saat melewati deretan jendela. Sakura terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Gadis itu menangis. Sasuke menggeleng kecil, yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Dia dan Sakura hanya akan merajut benang kusut.

Keluarganya hanyalah keluarga sederhana. Dia harus bekerja di minimarket dua puluh empat jam demi mendapatkan biaya tambahan untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Orang tuanya hanya mampu menutupi sebagian saja dari seluruh biaya pendidikannya.

Sedangkan Sakura adalah seorang putri dari salah satu keluarga kaya di kotanya. Kehidupan serba kecukupan tak akan membuat gadis itu bisa menerima kesibukan Sasuke. Pacaran akan membuat Sakura bisa menuntutnya meluangkan waktu untuk gadis itu. Sedangkan Sasuke jelas tak memiliki itu. Dia harus lulus dengan baik dan mendapat pekerjaan yang baik demi sedikit meringankan beban hidup keluarganya.

"Hey hey teme. Ku dengar kau menolak Sakura-chan?" Ah satu lagi putra dari salah satu orang kaya di sini. Naruto Namikaze, putra walikota. Sasuke tak tahu kenapa pria ini selalu berkeliaran dan berisik disekitarnya. Padahal jelas Sasuke tak akan punya waktu meladeninya. Bahkan meski keseratus kalinya Naruto mengajaknya nongkrong pria itu tahu jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Wow wow wow keren. Kau tahu, aku ingin melakukan itu juga." Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya bertanya. Entahlah, nyatanya Naruto selalu seolah tahu maksud dari setiap gerakan kecilnya.

"Menolak cewek tentu saja. Aku sangat ingin merasakannya. Ajari aku caranya dong. Ck, selama ini selalu aku yang menyatakan suka." Gerutuan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kau tahu kau tak akan bisa melakukannya." Sahut Sasuke kalem melangkah menuju parkiran. Dia tak menyangka gosip tentangnya akan menyebar dengan cepat.

"Apa? Itu terdengar kalau kau bilang aku tak keren." Gerutu Naruto yang tak mendapatkan sahutan berarti dari Sasuke selain gumaman.

Jam tiga sore Sasuke sudah memasuki mini marketing tempatnya bekerja. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya hingga jam sebelas malam di sini. Kadang Sasuke sampai sakit kepala karna kurang tidur juga kebingungan membagi waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Sebisa mungkin dia meminimalisir kegiatan di luar kuliah dan bekerja.

"Giliranmu jaga kasir kan?" Sasuke mengangguk menyahuti ucapan Darui. Dia tak tahu alasannya, hanya saja semua pekerja di minimarket ini adalah pria. Entah memiliki obsesi apa pemilik tempat ini pada seorang pria.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat seorang gadis bermata sembab meletakkan minuman energi di meja kasir. Sakura. Sasuke tak akan heran jika Sakura mengetahui tempat ini dari Naruto atau yang lainnya. Gadis ini memang terkenal terlalu keras kepala untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Sebut saja saat ini Sasuke terlalu percaya diri. Tapi dia cukup yakin jika Sakura kemari karna dia.

Sakura mengulurkan selembar uang setelah Sasuke menyebutkan harga minuman yang harus dibayarnya. Sasuke mengernyit melihat Sakura tak beranjak dari tempatnya meski dia sudah membungkus barang yang dibeli gadis itu dan memberi kembalian. Tiga orang yang mengantri dibelakang Sakura juga menatap aneh gadis itu.

"Dengar Sasuke. Ini buatmu." Sakura menghentakkan minuman yang terbungkus kantong plastik itu di meja kasir. Kelakuannya itu membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Juga menarik perhatian orang dibelakangnya.

"Aku jamin tak akan ada drama cinta tak direstui. Jadi, ayo pacaran." Lanjut gadis itu yang mendapat siulan menggoda dari pengunjung pria dibelakangnya. Tentu saja helaan nafas lelah dari Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"Stop!" Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke berhenti bicara. "Kita pacaran mulai sekarang. Jadi aku akan menunggumu pulang."

Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas dengan kekeraskepalaan Sakura. Dia juga menyesalkan tingkah nekad gadis itu yang membuat pengunjung lainnya bersiul dan berbisik menggoda mereka.

"Keren euy." Komentar salah satu pengunjung yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku menyerah dengan sekali penolakan." Sahut Sakura percaya diri. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar melihat kelakuan memalukan Sakura.

"Keluarlah Sakura." Desis Sasuke tak sabar.

"Oke. Aku akan menunggumu di luar, pacarku." Sakura mengedip genit sembari berlalu. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya mendengar kekehan menggoda pengunjung yang di acuhkan gadis itu.

"Terima saja. Toh dia cantik." Sasuke melotot tak terima mendengar godaan bocah yang sepertinya masih SMP. Dia menghitung cepat barang yang dibeli bocah itu agar cepat enyah.

"Jangan membuat gadis cantik jadi mubazir." Celetuknya lagi sembari melangkah keluar. Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal. Tapi pikirannya segera teralih dengan antrian pengunjung yang mulai menumpuk. Ini bukan saatnya mengurusi hal tak penting.

Sasuke melirik jam saat pengunjung mulai sepi, sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Sudah cukup malam. Onixnya membulat saat melihat sosok yang masih duduk di kursi yang di sediakan untuk pengunjung di depan minimarket. Sakura masih menunggunya. Apa gadis itu gila?

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat Sakura merebahkan dagunya di meja sementara matanya memelototi ponsel pintarnya. Mungkin dia sedang chatingan atau apa. Sasuke ingin sekali tak peduli. Ini bukan salahnya.

"Makan malam dulu Sono. Biar ku gantikan." Ujar Utakata.

Sasuke mengangguk. Diam-diam matanya melirik minuman energi yang ditinggalkan Sakura. Dia menghela nafas lagi. Kenapa menolak Sakura menjadi sesulit ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong gadis yang itu nungguin kamu kan? Gak kasian dibiarin gitu aja?" Ucap Utakata saat Sasuke akan masuk ke bagian belakang minimarket. Dan itu membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Pemilik minimarket ini selalu memberikan jatah makan satu kali pada setiap pegawainya. Sasuke cukup terbantu dengan itu, karna dia tidak akan repot mengeluarkan biaya untuk makan malam. Meski kadang terlalu malam karna menunggu pengunjung sepi.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Darui yang berjaga di bagian belakang rak.

"Udah, malah yang pertama. Menu kali ini spesial banget lho." Cengir Darui. Sasuke mengangguk. Di shift ini hanya mereka bertiga yang bekerja. Jadi Sasuke makan di urutan terakhir.

Saat pria raven itu akan duduk di meja makan pikirannya justru tak bisa menghilangkan sosok Sakura di luar sana. Dia mendengus sebal, lalu mengangkat piring makan malamnya. Menyambar minuman energi di meja kasir, Sasuke keluar dan duduk di depan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura terkejut.

"Kau tak lapar?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ah ya lapar. Tapi kalau aku pergi cari makan nanti kau kira aku main-main dengan cintaku." Sakura cemberut menatap menu makan Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin.

"Beli mi cup sana." Ketus Sasuke terdengar sangat sebal. Mendengar nada bicara Sasuke membuat Sakura merenggut sebal.

"Kau tak akan memberiku itu?" Sungutnya.

"Kau punya banyak uang." Sahut Sasuke kalem.

Sakura berdecak sebal. Tapi gadis itu beranjak ke dalam minimarket dan mengambil mi cup. Mini marketing ini juga menyediakan air panas. Setelah membayar mi cup dan air mineralnya, Sakura kembali duduk di depan Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu Sasuke meraih mi cup Sakura dan menggeser piringnya ke depan gadis itu. Pria raven itu memakan makan malamnya yang jadi menyedihkan dalam diam tanpa peduli tatapan shock Sakura. Dalam hati dia mengeluh kenapa harus merelakan daging yang jarang-jarang menjadi menu makan malamnya pada gadis kaya keras kepala itu. Biasanya pemilik minimarket hanya menyediakan bakso atau sejenisnya. Tiba giliran daging kenapa harus ada si merah muda yang merepotkan ini.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ucap Sakura penuh haru yang sama sekali tak direspon oleh pemilik onix itu. "U...uh aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Sakura sebelum memakan dengan lambat menu di depannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas menghabiskan suapan terakhir mi nya. Ah dia butuh makan lagi di rumah jika seperti ini.

"Pulanglah. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Ucap bungsu uchiha setelah meneguk minuman energi pemberian Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuat pemilik emerald itu sumringah.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang pacarku." Sahut Sakura kelewat ceria.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak sebal. Dia ingin memukul kepala merah jambu yang entah apa isinya. Kenapa dia sangat keras kepala. Sasuke makin sebal dan ingin mengerang saat melihat Sakura menyangga wajahnya, menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan di matanya. Sakura dan keras kepala benar-benar merepotkan.

Jam sebelas, pengganti Sasuke datang. Dia mengambil piringnya membawanya kebelakang sekalian berganti pakaian. Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinganya dari godaan Darui dan Utakata. Mereka mungkin sudah gila saat bilang Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan Sakura dengan baik. Sasuke tak merasa dirinya semalang itu sampai harus memeloroti uang seorang gadis.

"Aku antar ya." Sakura sudah berjalan ke arah mobil berwarna merah cabenya.

Sasuke menggeram tak suka. Dia tak bisa tak memikirkan pandangan orang padanya jika Sakura mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil. Lagi pula Sasuke memiliki motor. Meski bukan motor besar nan mahal.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menoleh dengan raut bertanya saat menyadari Sasuke tak mengikutinya.

"Aku bawa motor. Pulanglah Sakura." Ketus Sasuke menyetater motornya.

Pria itu benar-benar mengerang kesal saat Sakura duduk nyaman diboncengan bahkan memeluk pinggangnya. Gadis ini pasti sudah gila, batin Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Geram Sasuke.

"Pulang." Jawab Sakura enteng yang membuat Sasuke makin meradang.

"Kau punya mobil. Aku tak akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Setelah itu aku akan naik taxi ke sini untuk mengambil mobilku." Sasuke merasa akan sekarat terkena serangan darah tinggi mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kau sialan Sakura." Geram Sasuke melajukan motornya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Gumam gadis itu senang seraya bersandar dipunggung Sasuke.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

...2

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu takdir sialan macam apa yang sedang mempermainkannya. Dalam keadaan cukup lelah pria itu masih harus menahan bobot Sakura yang bersandar di punggungnya. Belum lagi mau tak mau dia harus mengantarnya pulang. Mana mungkinkan membawa Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, bisa-bisa dia tewas digorok ayahnya.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke sebal sedikit berteriak mengalahkan deru mesin motornya.

"Ah I...itu... di.. arah sebaliknya.." Gumam Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke melirik tangan Sakura yang melingkari perutnya bergetar.

Sasuke berdecak. Tentu saja gadis itu kedinginan, sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam lewat. Suhu udara sudah menurun drastis. Dan salahkan juga pakaian Sakura yang tipis itu.

"Kau semakin menyusahkan saja." Gerutu Sasuke menghentikan motornya. Pria itu turun dan menatap gadis yang tetap duduk di motornya. Dia melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada Sakura. Meski begitu diam-diam dia mengeluh karna akan kedinginan. "Selain itu kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi jika rumahmu di arah berlawanan?!" Geram Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah melihat Sakura menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dahinya yang disentil Sasuke takjub seolah pria raven itu memberikan sesuatu yang wah.

"Sasuke-kun..." Lirihnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke menahan dahi Sakura dengan Satu telunjuknya.

"Menciummu." Ujar Sakura tanpa malu. Sasuke tak percaya ada gadis tanpa urat malu seperti ini.

"Hentikan fantasi mengerikanmu itu. Jika kau tak menunjukkan rumahmu dengan benar, aku akan meninggalkanmu di jalan." Ancam Sasuke menatap tajam gadis yang cemberut karna gagal menciumnya.

"Pacaran tak asik tanpa ciuman Sasuke-kun." Gerutu Sakura bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menarik gas berbalik menuju rumah Sakura.

Siapa yang sedang pacaran? Yang benar saja. Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Dia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati saat Sakura kembali memeluk perutnya dan bersandar manja di punggungnya. Lain kali dia harus menghindari gadis ini sebisa mungkin.

Mereka berhenti di depan pagar tembok dengan pintu kayu yang menjulang tinggi. Ck, Sakura bukan sekedar kaya, tapi sangat kaya. Yang seperti ini menyukai Sasuke? Apa sebenarnya yang dilihat gadis itu dari Sasuke?

"Turunlah Sakura." Pinta Sasuke dengan nada lelah yang tak disembunyikan. Dia butuh istirahat sekarang ini.

"Sasuke-kun, mau mampir?" Tanya Sakura dengan binar penuh harap.

"Jangan sinting. Aku pulang." Sasuke melajukan motornya, meladeni Sakura hanya membuatnya kehilangan waktu istirahat. Dia menggerutu saat mendengar Sakura berteriak mengatakan jika gadis itu mencintainya. Berurusan dengan Sakura menguras energinya secara berlebihan.

Sasuke mendesah lelah saat sampai di rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Besok dia ada kuliah pagi dan itu sudah pasti membuatnya kekurangan jam tidur. Sial. Karna mengurusi Sakura, dia jadi kehilangan satu jam yang seharusnya digunakan untuk tidur. Atau lebih?

"Sasu-chan? Kenapa baru pulang?" Ibunya menghampirinya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Mengantar teman dulu, Bu." Lebih tepatnya terpaksa. Lalu bagaimana dengan mobil gadis itu? Ck, berhentilah memikirkan yang bukan urusanmu Sasuke. Sakura cukup besar dan kaya untuk memikirkan benda miliknya sendiri.

"Apa kali ini tak ada makan malam?" Ibunya mengernyit melihat Sasuke yang tak biasanya makan malam di rumah.

"Aa. Pulang terlambat membuatku kelaparan." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Sebenarnya dia sedang merutuki perusuh yang membuatnya pulang telat dan kelaparan. Sasuke harap gadis itu akan kapok mengganggunya setelah malam ini.

"Saat libur kerja, tidurlah lebih banyak Sasu-chan. Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu." Desah ibunya tak menutupi kesedihannya.

"Ya, ibu. Aku baik-baik saja." Senyum menenangkan Sasuke berikan pada wanita yang dihormatinya itu.

"Ah, prediksi dokter Hana-chan Minggu depan melahirkan. Mungkin Daiki akan dititipkan di sini selama sebulan." Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham dengan kabar yang disampaikan ibunya sebelum kembali masuk ke kamar. Tentu saja setelah wanita itu mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke seperti kebiasaannya.

Hana adalah istri Itachi. Sasuke tak keberatan jika keponakannya yang baru masuk tk itu dititipkan di sini. Bulan pertama setelah melahirkan memang sedikit merepotkan. Sasuke cukup takjub melihat rumah tangga kakaknya itu selalu terlihat harmonis meski menanggung beban berat. Mereka masih butuh dua tahun untuk melunasi cicilan rumah. Belum lagi biaya Daiki juga calon bayi mereka.

Sasuke mendesah. Jika bisa, dia ingin mapan terlebih dulu sebelum menikah. Dia terlalu takut tak mampu menanggung beban setelah berkeluarga. Rasanya akan menyakitkan saat tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan istri dan anaknya kelak.

Memikirkan itu membuat Sasuke teringat Sakura. Dia menggeleng kecil. Dia dan Sakura tak memiliki jalan. Seperti yang Sasuke yakini sebelumnya. Dia dan Sakura hanya akan merajut benang kusut. Tunggu... apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan masa depannya dengan Sakura?

Sasuke berdecak tak suka. Dia memilih masuk kamar dan meringkuk di ranjang. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebelum digunakan lagi untuk mendengarkan ocehan dosen besok. Tak lupa berharap jika besok si perusuh itu tak akan mengganggunya.

Sayangnya harapan Sasuke tak terjadi. Pria itu tersentak saat melihat sosok berambut merah muda berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dengan senyum mengerikannya. Sasuke berdecak, dia memutuskan pura-pura tak mengenali Sakura dengan melajukan motornya melewati gadis itu.

"Aaaaa Sasuke-kun!" Jerit Sakura. Acuhkan dia Sasuke, dia hanya akan semakin menyusahkanmu. Tekad Sasuke dalam hati.

Meski begitu matanya melirik spion dan melihat Sakura yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal di belakang sana. Bahkan gadis itu sekarang berjongkok sembari menutupi wajahnya. Apa dia menangis? Lagi pula memangnya apa yang dilakukannya pagi-pagi di depan rumah Sasuke? Dan tidak membawa mobil?

Sasuke mengerem motornya saat baru saja berbelok. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah mengerang frustasi, pria itu memundurkan motornya. Mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kebelakang menengok Sakura yang masih berjongkok di tempat tadi.

"Aku bisa gila." Desis Sasuke frustasi sembari berbalik menghampiri Sakura.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Emeralnya seperti mata kucing yang berharap dipungut oleh Sasuke. Meski begitu, cengiran lebarnya membuat Sasuke sangat kesal.

"Sasuke-kun... e he he..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ketus Sasuke.

"Menjemputmu. Orang pacaran itu harus selalu pulang pergi bersama." Ucap Sakura kelewat ceria. Gadis itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya seolah membersihkan debu.

"Pertama, aku tak butuh dijemput. Kedua, kita tidak pacaran. Jadi hentikan semua omong kosongmu." Geraman Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bahkan gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan bersidekap. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke ingin mengerang melihat sosok yang lebih mirip anak tk ini.

"Pertama, aku tak bawa mobil. Jadi butuh tumpangan ke kampus. Kedua, kita pacaran Sasuke. Sejak kemarin." Desis Sakura keras kepala. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sejenak dia terdiam menyadari sesuatu.

"Naik apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Di antar supir papa." Jawab Sakura polos atau sok polos yang membuat Sasuke ingin mencakar wajah di depannya. Rumahnya dan rumah Sakura berada di arah berlawanan dari kampus. Dari pada ke rumah Sasuke bukankah lebih efisien jika gadis ini langsung ke kampus?

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa isi kepalamu?" Geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke, pacaran, Sasuke, ciuman, Sasuke, pelukan, Sasuke..."

"Stop." Ucap Sasuke jengkel menghentikan jawaban ngawur Sakura. Dia bahkan meremas ravennya gemas karna tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Sasuke-kun. Kau bisa botak." Sakura dengan manis duduk di boncengan dan dengan seenaknya lengan gadis itu memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Memangnya salah siapa jika dia botak. Dan apa yang dilakukan gadis ini? Meski ingin berteriak dan memaki Sakura, nyatanya Sasuke hanya diam. Dia menghela nafas lelah dan melajukan motornya mengingat waktu terus berjalan. Dia ada kuliah pagi, ingat?

Sepanjang jalan Sakura sibuk mengocehkan kegiatannya pagi ini. Bahkan kegiatannya beberapa hari lalu. Ya, gadis itu memaksa Sasuke menjadi pendengar setia secara tidak langsung. Sasuke dongkol setengah mati mendengarkan semua ocehan tak penting pemilik emerald di belakangnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Pria itu seperti kehabisan akal.

Sesampainya di kampus Sasuke melangkah cepat berusaha meninggalkan Sakura. Dia hanya memiliki satu mata kuliah yang sama dengan gadis itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke sumringah. Kemungkinannya sangat besar untuk menghindari Sakura.

"Sakura!" Panggilan itu bukan hanya membuat Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi juga Sasuke. Dia tak tahu apa alasannya, dia hanya... ingin tahu.

"Apa?" Sahut Sakura polos. Di sana dua orang pria dengan rambut merah juga tiga gadis berambut merah terlihat menunggu Sakura. Apa mereka sedang membentuk geng berambut merah? Yang benar saja. Sasuke ingin tertawa.

"Kelas akan dimulai. Ayo." Ucap salah Satu dari mereka.

Sakura menatap lima orang itu lalu beralih pada Sasuke. Sedangkan pria raven itu menghela nafas dan berbalik meneruskan langkahnya. Dengan begini bukankah seharusnya Sakura sadar perbedaan mereka? Sasuke tak akan bisa membaur dengan mudah dengan para keturunan konglomerat itu. Orang kaya dan orang biasa selalu memiliki garis batas yang jelas. Batas yang hanya bisa dilewati dengan niat berteman. Bukan yang lainnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sampai nanti." Teriak Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dihitungan ke lima.

Selang beberapa detik Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang berlari kecil dan menghambur pada teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat... seimbang. Sakura mengoceh seperti memang begitulah gadis itu. Mereka tertawa dan saling bersahutan. Bahkan salah satu dari pria berambut merah itu mengacak rambut Sakura. Membuat gadis itu cemberut imut.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, lagi. Dia tahu, mungkin kaya dan biasa bisa berteman baik. Tapi untuk lebih, rasanya seperti dongeng. Tunggu, memangnya siapa yang mengharapkan lebih pada si kaya itu? Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya mulai ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Butuh usaha keras bagi Sasuke agar bisa berkonsentrasi pada dosen di depan sana. Bayangan Sakura dan teman-temannya terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Sasuke tak tahu alasannya, hanya saja dia merasa terganggu.

"Perusuh itu..." Desis Sasuke lelah. Dia sekarang seperti tak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Dua bulan dia menyadari jika Sakura selalu berada di tempat yang bisa dia lihat. Entah gadis itu sengaja atau memang hanya sebuah kebetulan. Dan dua Minggu gadis itu selalu memancing obrolan dengannya. Dari mulai yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit tak paham sampai membuat Sasuke menahan geli. Dan kemarin, gadis itu mengajaknya berpacaran. Mau tak mau, Sasuke mengakui jika selama dua bulan lebih ini hanya Sakura gadis yang paling sering terlihat di matanya dan berinteraksi dengannya.

"Teme, kapan kau libur kerja? Tugas ini kita kerjakan saat kau libur saja." Ujar Naruto saat dosen mereka sudah keluar.

"Lusa." Sahut Sasuke singkat. Dia meraih tasnya keluar dari kelas. Masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi yang harus dia ikuti hari ini. Dan itu yang juga di ikuti Sakura. Kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Jika bisa aku tak mau bertemu dengan si perusuh itu." Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju kantin. Dia masih punya waktu hingga mata kuliah selanjutnya. Mendengarkan celotehan Naruto tentang petualangannya dengan para gadis bukan hal buruk. Itu bisa membuatnya merasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bukan karna Sasuke menyukai topik yang dibahas Naruto. Hanya saja keramaian yang dibuat pria pirang itu membantunya seolah memangkas waktu menunggu yang membosankan.

Saat dia masuk kelas selanjutnya, onix sekelam malam itu menangkap sekumpulan orang yang dikenalnya. Ya, Sakura dengan Satu pria berambut merah dan dua gadis berambut merah. Merah muda itu terlihat lebih mencolok di antara para merah disekelilingnya. Tidak, mereka semua mencolok. Terlalu istimewa untuk luput dari perhatian siapapun.

Sasuke mendengus lalu memilih duduk agak berjauhan dengan mereka. Entah kenapa dia merasa tak nyaman dan terganggu dengan kumpulan merah itu. Apa yang salah dengannya? Biasanya dia bisa mengacuhkan apapun yang baginya tak penting.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menoleh dan cukup terkejut saat Sakura duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum manis. Ralat, tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Ketus Sasuke. Oke, biasanya dia memang ketus. Tapi kali ini dengan kadar kejengkelan tinggi. Ah biasanya juga Sakura menjengkelkan hanya saja kali ini terasa lebih menjengkelkan.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karna ingin duduk di dekat mu." Sahut Sakura riang.

"Ck, kembalilah pada kumpulan merah bodohmu di sana." Umpat Sasuke yang langsung disesali pria itu. Sungguh dia tak bermaksud sejahat ini. Dia tak bermaksud membuat Sakura shock dengan wajah terkejut berlebihan seperti itu. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati, benar-benar ada yang salah dengannya.

Tbc...

Makasih buat favnfolnreviewplussilentreader. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buatku. He he kata-katanya lebay plus mainstream ya.


	3. Chapter 3

...3

"Kau cemburu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah antusias. Cenderung riang.

Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Atau memeriksakan otak gadis di sebelahnya ke psikiater. Siapa yang gila di sini? Percuma saja Sasuke mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Bahkan Sasuke sudah merasa bersalah tadi. Sangat mubazir.

"Jangan bercanda." Geram Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Melihat Sakura hanya membuatnya merasa semakin tak waras. Tapi disadari atau tidak ada suatu kelegaan aneh di sudut hatinya. Sasuke sampai mengerutkan keningnya mempertanyakan perasaan aneh itu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kau tadi jelas cemburu. Aaaah manisnya pacarku." Sakura seperti sedang berfangirlingan ria. "Guys pacarku cemburu pada kalian!" Seru Sakura pada tiga pemilik rambut merah di belakang sana.

Sasuke menahan erangannya. Dia memaksakan dirinya tetap acuh meski hatinya memberontak. Tangannya gatal ingin meremas ravennya atau mengacak-acak mulut sialan Sakura. Dia tak mengerti, sungguh sangat sulit diterima akal sehat ada gadis seperti Sakura. Mengganggunya dan menciptakan stres berkepanjangan untuknya.

"Oh wow. Jangan khawatir pacar Sakura, kami tak akan memakan Sakura." Entah siapa yang menyahuti di antara dua gadis berambut merah di belakang sana. Sasuke sama sekali tak berani untuk memastikan. Tangan pria itu mengepal menahan malu. Kenapa juga ucapan ngawur Sakura harus ditanggapi? Ah mereka sama-sama gila.

"Kyaaaa wajahmu memerah Sasuke-kun! Imutnya!" Jeritan histeris Sakura membuat pria raven itu ingin ditelan bumi.

"Oh aku juga ingin lihat, pacarmu seimut apa." Sahutan itu lagi. Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya, menahan diri agar tak menjitak kepala merah muda sialan yang membuatnya jadi bahan tertawaan. Bahkan terdengar suara langkah ke arah mereka. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa bertahan di sini.

Grak. Pria itu bangkit dan secepat kilat keluar dari kelas yang sepertinya menjelma jadi neraka baginya. Berusaha mengabaikan mereka semua hanya membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Pergi adalah jalan terbaik meski terlihat sebagai orang aneh.

"Pacarku! Tunggu!" Jerit Sakura berlari mengikuti Sasuke. "Guys pacarku tak suka kalian." Kekeh Sakura di belakang sana.

Geraman Sasuke semakin menjadi. Dia berbelok dan menarik tangan Sakura saat gadis itu melewatinya. Mengabaikan jeritan terkejut gadis itu, Sasuke menyeretnya ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Ugh." Rintih Sakura saat punggungnya menabrak tembok.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Sakura. Memerangkap gadis itu. Niatnya sih ingin menakuti Sakura dengan memasang wajah seram dan tatapan tajam. Sayangnya dia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Sakura itu gila.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan di sini. Nanti ada yang lihat." Lihat. Gadis itu justru memerah malu-malu. Hey Sasuke bukannya mau melakukan sesuatu yang...

"Aaaarrrrrggghh. Tidak bisakah kau memiliki rasa takut sedikit? Tidak bisakah kau memiliki rasa malu sedikit? Ah sialan." Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Dia terdiam dan merasa bodoh sendiri saat melihat Sakura justru hanya mengerjap imut. Ralat, dia itu tidak imut sama sekali. Pokoknya Sasuke jadi merasa dia yang gila dibanding gadis sialan ini.

Pria raven itu menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mengusahakan ketenangan tetap ada dalam dirinya. Setelah merasa cukup, dia menoleh dan menatap sadis gadis yang masih bertingkah sok unyu itu.

"Dengar Sakura..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya melihat Sakura mengangguk-angguk antusias dan menatapnya berbinar. Sial. Dosa apa dia hingga harus berurusan dengan makhluk semenyebalkan ini. "Hentikan semua omong kosong tentang kita pacaran, oke. Kita tak pernah pacaran. Dan menjauhlan dariku." Tegas Sasuke penuh penekanan. Berusaha membuat Sakura paham maksudnya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat Sakura terdiam beberapa detik lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala merah muda itu hingga bergerak-gerak tak jelas.

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku tak akan menjauh darimu. Terserah kau mengakuinya atau tidak, tapi kita ini pacaran." Tandas Sakura keras kepala.

Sasuke terdiam menatap keseriusan di emerald gadis itu. Dia masih belum paham kenapa Sakura sekeraskepala ini. Apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu memaksakan keinginannya? Apa dia tak berpikir jika itu mungkin saja menyakiti Sasuke karna sangat egois?

"Jika begitu, jangan katakan jika aku menyakitimu. Kau yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Mulai sekarang jangan berharap aku akan bersikap baik padamu." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung.

"Apa kau membenciku, Sasuke?" Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura dibelakangnya.

Apa dia membenci Sakura? Sasuke tak tahu jawabannya. Jika ingin jujur semuanya terasa kacau. Di satu sisi dia ingin Sakura menjauh karna mereka tak memiliki jalan. Di sisi lain dia merasa takut jika Sakura benar-benar menjauh. Sasuke seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sakura. Dia kembali ke kelas bersamaan dengan datangnya dosen yang mengajar. Tak lama kemudian Sakura juga masuk dan duduk bersama teman-teman merahnya jauh dibelakang sana.

Sasuke nyaris mengerang jika tak mengingat dimana dia sekarang. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang begitu bodoh memberikan jawaban pada Sakura. Bahkan dia sendiripun tak yakin apa maksud gumamannya tadi. Dia berharap Sakura menganggap gumaman itu sebagai ya dan menjauhinya. Atau tidak...

Perasaan galau sialan itu terbawa hingga ke tempat kerjanya. Dia memang pendiam, tapi tak sependiam ini hingga malas menyahuti gurauan dua temannya. Mereka akan semakin menganggap jika Sasuke aneh. Terserahlah.

Dan Sasuke ingin membanting apapun ditangannya saat melihat Sakura bersama lima teman merahnya nongkrong di depan minimarket tempatnya kerja. Hei kursi itu memang untuk pelanggan, tapi bukan untuk tempat nongkrong.

Sasuke melotot garang saat Sakura sok manis di depan teman-temannya. Dia ingin sekali menggeret Sakura dan mengusir gadis itu dari tempat ini. Sasuke berdecak sebal saat menyadari jika ini bukan waktunya memperhatikan gadis menyebalkan itu. Pelanggannya sudah antri untuk membayar.

Beberapa jam terlewat dengan ketenangan karna Sasuke melupakan orang-orang yang membuatnya sebal itu. Pelanggan memang yang terbaik karna membuatnya sibuk dan melupakan hal-hal remeh seperti Sakura dan komplotannya. Iya, entah sejak kapan Sasuke mendoktrin mereka sebagai komplotan pembunuh semangat hidupnya.

Sayangnya ketenangannya itu segera hancur saat jemari dengan kuku bercat merah meletakkan sebungkus roti, selai dan sebotol minuman di depannya. Sasuke mengernyit melihat gadis berambut merah teman Sakura yang dia tak tahu namanya tersenyum aneh. Dia segera mengabaikan apapun keanehan itu dan menghitung belanjaan si gadis merah. Sasuke merasa lebih mudah memanggilnya begitu.

"Kau tahu, biasanya Sakura yang dikejar-kejar pria. Kau beruntung." Sembari mengulurkan sejumlah uang membayar belanjaannya. Gadis itu berlalu bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat memikirkan maksud ucapannya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura benar-benar gila karna menyukaimu. Maksudku dia benar-benar gila. Jika aku, pasti memilih membencimu setelah kau tolak tanpa berpikir." Sasuke menahan geramannya saat menerima pembayaran dari si gadis merah ke dua. Kata-katanya seolah menyukai Sasuke adalah hal gila.

"Aa kau cukup tampan. Tapi seharusnya tak cukup untuk membuat Sakura jadi bodoh kan ya? Menyebalkan sekali saat dia menyeretku ke minimarket jelek ini demi melihatmu." Sasuke meremas kuat uang pembayaran dari si gadis merah ke tiga teman Sakura sebagai pelampiasan. Kali ini mungkin Sasuke bisa menyebutnya si kacamata menyebalkan. Sialan.

"Hey bro, Sakura itu bohay. Setidaknya icip-icip dulu lah sebelum menolaknya mentah-mentah." Kekehan si pria merah teman Sakura yang berwajah bayi itu membuat telinga Sasuke seolah keluar asap. Apa maksudnya icip-icip? Dia hanya membeli sepack permen dan berani membuat kepala Sasuke sakit?

"Ck, sebenarnya aku tak suka mengatakan ini. Tapi kenapa tak coba pacaran dengan Sakura, kalau bosan kan tinggal putukan. Itung-itung sedekah menyenangkan hati seorang gadis." Sasuke menghentakkan kantong plastik berisi dua kotak es krim belanjaan si pria merah dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sok polos. Sasuke menghela nafas mengais sisa-sisa kesabarannya. Biar bagaimanapun dia harus bersikap baik pada pembeli. Sialan.

"Tidak. Maksudku terima kasih sudah berbelanja." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya yang dia yakini gagal.

"Oke." Ucap pria itu dan berlalu.

Sasuke menatap sengit pembeli sumber masalahnya ini. Pasti dia biang kerok yang membuat komplotannya mengatakan semua hal yang memojokkan Sasuke. Gadis ini seorang provokator. Kriminal. Wajah imut sialannya itu menipu. Sialan. Dia tidak imut.

"E he he Sasuke-kun." Lihat itu. Tawa sialannya saat meletakkan dua kotak susu sangat mengerikan.

Dengan ganas Sasuke menyahut dua kotak susu dan menyebutkan nominal yang harus dibayar. Sebisa mungkin dia mengacuhkan Sakura. Demi Tuhan, marah pada Sakura hanya membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu." Lihat itu. Tanpa malu gadis ini mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya memalukan. Tidak bisakah dia bersikap layaknya seorang gadis?

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja. Lain kali jangan datang lagi." Desis Sasuke kejam.

Berpikir jika itu mempan pada Sakura? Harusnya Sasuke tahu jika Sakura itu sialan. Gadis itu masih nyengir lebar dan mengedip nakal padanya di sela langkahnya keluar. Sasuke merasa umurnya semakin memendek.

Menghela nafas berkali-kali sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia masih jengkel hingga ingin berteriak pada komplotan sialan yang berbisik-bisik diluar sana seraya menatapnya. Mereka cekikikan. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa tersinggung dan ingin marah. Tubuhnya bahkan seperti terbakar dan kepalanya seperti mau meledak merasakan serangan psikis dari komplotan kurang ajar diluar sana. Apa ada orang gila beramai-ramai?

Saat pulang dia berusaha mengacuhkan komplotan gila yang bahkan mengerjakan tugas mereka di sini. Mereka memang gila. Siapa yang tahan berada di depan minimarket selama delapan jam kalau bukan komplotan gila itu. Jika saja mereka tidak banyak menghabiskan uangnya disini mungkin Sasuke sudah mengusir mereka.

"Bro, titip Sakura ya." Sasuke menoleh sadis pada pria berwajah bayi yang nyengir tanpa dosa sambil mengucapkan kata penuh dosa dan kutukan untuk Sasuke.

"Mobil kami penuh." Sela si pria panda sebelum Sasuke sempat menyahuti si pria bayi. Tentu saja ucapan itu membuat Sasuke semakin melotot garang. Mereka membawa dua mobil. Bayi baru lahir pun tak akan percaya jika dua mobil itu penuh mengangkut lima orang.

"Tenang saja, imbalannya kau boleh grepe-grepe si pinky itu." Lagi. Si kacamata menyebalkan itu menyela bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat bicara. Dan apa katanya? Grepe-grepe? Memangnya dia pikir Sasuke maniak?

"Oke, terima kasih sebelumnya." Ucap si gadis merah ke satu.

"Bye Sakura, bye Sasuke." Si merah ke dua menggeret teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan segala kedongkolannya. Mereka bahkan tak membiarkan Sasuke menyela sedikitpun.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah seolah ingin menelan gadis itu hidup-hidup. Gadis dengan segala kesialan yang dibawanya untuk Sasuke. Jika bukan tindakan kriminal, bolehkah Sasuke memutilasinya?

"E he he, ayo pulang Sasuke-kun."

"Aaaarrrrrggghh." Sasuke mengerang frustasi melihat Sakura sudah nangkring manja di motornya. Erangan sialan yang benar-benar menghancurkan sifat tenangnya.

.

.

Tbc...

Akhirnya sempet juga up yang ini. Ada yang nunggu?


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf buat lama gak aktif akun ini. Aku lupa sandinya ha ha. Dan baru dapet note sandinya kemarin. Gak tahu juga masih bakal ada yang ngeread apa gak story2 di akun ini. Tapi yah aku seneng bisa ada disini lagi. Nulis lagi. Dan berimajinasi lagi.

Dan jangan lupa komen dan favnya kalo abis baca dan ngerasa suka ya...

...4

Cahaya lembut nan hangat menyusup kedalam ruangan yang didominasi warna biru laut. Mengusik tidur lelap sang empunya. Erangan lembut terdengar dari sosok yang menyembulkan kepalanya keluar selimut.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Dia menghela nafas sembari beranjak untuk mandi. Hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah di jam sepuluh nanti. Sasuke melirik jam dinding sekilas sebelum keluar kamar. 09.10. Terlalu kesiangan untuk Sasuke yang biasanya. Salahkan saja gadis merah muda sialan yang membuatnya insomnia itu.

"Kau tidak tidur dengan Baik, Sasu-chan?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teguran ibunya yang sedang berkutat didapur. Kamar mandi dirumah ini memang hany ada satu, didekat dapur.

"Hanya terlalu lelah, ibu. Jangan khawatir." Sasuke memaksakan senyumnya agar ibunya tak lagi memasang wajah cemas.

"Besok kau libur kan? Kalau begitu, istirahatlah seharian dirumah."

"Sepertinya tak bisa. Besok aku harus mengerjakan tugas bersama Naruto. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengulas senyumnya lagi sebelum dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia penasaran seperti apa penampilannya hingga ibunya begitu khawatir.

Dan Sasuke menghela nafas melihat lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya. Wajah pucatnya semakin menambah kesan mengenaskan. Dia terlihat seperti zombi. Sasuke dengan cepat mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air. Berharap setelah mandi penampilannya akan lebih baik. Dia berharap bisa menyelesaikan salah satu dari banyak tugas kampusnya sebelum bekerja nanti.

Jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit Sasuke tiba di kelasnya. Satu hal lagi yang dia syukuri, dia tak sekelas dengan Sakura. Sasuke membuka bukunya siap mencatat poin-poin penting dari penjelasan dosen.

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata saat mereka berkemas setelah kelas selesai.

"Perpus. Aku ingin menggunakan komputer disana untuk mengerjakan tugas." Sahut Sasuke sembari beranjak.

"Boleh sama-sama? Ku rasa akupun akan mengerjakan tugas oro-sensei." Tanya Hinata yang mensejajari langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia merasa tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak Hinata. Toh pada akhirnya diperpus mereka akan sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Langkah Sasuke melambat melihat didepannya sana Sakura cemberut. Tanpa sadar pria itu mendesah. Kenapa lagi dengan si merah muda itu?

"Kau selingkuh Sasuke-kun?" Tuduh Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Ucapannya itu jelas menghasilkan raut tak percaya baik Sasuke maupun Hinata.

"Apa..."

"Kau jahat Sasuke-kun. Bisa-bisanya selingkuh disaat umur pacaran kita baru tiga hari. Katakan kalau itu tak benar. Katakan kau tak selingkuh dan aku akan mempercayaimu Sasuke-kun." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan histeris. Bahkan gadis itu kini bergelayut di lengan Sasuke, menuntut jawaban.

Sementara Sasuke menganga tak mengerti mendengar celotehan mendesak dari Sakura, Hinata justru tertawa keras disampingnya. Gadis yang biasanya Kalem itu sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Kenapa kau tertawa mengerikan seperti itu hey nona yang mungkin selingkuhan Sasuke-kun ku?" Sakura berkacak pinggang menatap Hinata tak suka.

"O oh maaf. Kau lucu sekali uhm... Sakura kan?" Ucap Hinata berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya. Sakura. Pacar Sasuke-kun. Jadi, jangan genit-genit pada pacarku ya." sekali lagi Hinata tertawa. Sementara Sasuke memilih melangkah cepat meninggalkan dua gadis itu. Dia berharap dia tak mengenal Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Aah Sasuke-kun tunggu!" Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Jangan genit-genit pada pacarku! Ingat itu!" Tapi masih sempat mengingatkan Hinata yang belum berhenti tertawa ditempatnya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya masuk perpus. Dia berusaha mengacuhkan Sakura yang mengekorinya. Gadis itu mendapatkan teguran dari penjaga perpus di langkah pertama masuk karna membuat keributan memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini, Sasuke sangat berharap gadis itu jatuh terbentur dan lupa ingatan. Dia benar-benar tak punya urat malu dan merepotkan.

Setelah mendapat teguran, Sakura terlihat lebih tenang. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu mengekori setiap gerakan Sasuke. Diam-diam pria raven itu menghela nafas. Mengacuhkan Sakura bukan hal mudah mengingat betapa mengganggunya tingkah gadis itu. Tapi jika diladeni, Sasuke yakin dia tak akan sanggup melihat respon Sakura.

Setengah jam pertama Sasuke duduk di kursinya terasa seperti duduk di kursi panas. Emerald sialan didepannya tak pernah beralih darinya seolah Sasuke adalah makhluk paling menarik untuk di amati. Memangnya siapa yang bisa bertahan tetap tenang jika ditatap seperti itu?

Sasuke mendesah dan beranjak untuk mencari buku referensi lainnya. Tentu saja Sakura masih mengekorinya. Gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat tangannya terulur meraih buku disalah satu rak. Penyebabnya tentu saja Sakura. Gadis itu menyelip diantara rak dan tubuh Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menatapnya untuk memprotes, Sakura telah berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke membeku. Hanya beberapa detik bibir mereka menempel sebelum Sakura menjauh dan tersenyum lebar, tapi itu mampu membuat Sasuke membeku.

"Aku akan berada dirumah nenek sampai besok. Ku pikir aku butuh sesuatu agar tak terlalu merindukanmu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura manis. Sasuke hanya mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha mencerna kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau dilarang selingkuh, oke." Sekali lagi Sakura berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Lalu beralih ke pipi Sasuke sebelum melangkah meninggalkan pria raven yang masih membatu ditempatnya.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke merosot berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya. Helaan nafas frustasi terdengar darinya.

"Harusnya aku marah kan ya? Dia sudah memanfaatkan kelengahanku seenaknya." Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari buku tadi. Sayangnya gerakannya melambat saat dia mulai duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tak bisa melupakan begitu saja sensasi saat bibir Sakura menempel ditempat itu. Begitu lembut, namun mengantarkan sengatan listrik keseluruh tubuhnya. Anehnya dia merasa terbakar sekaligus membeku.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan berusaha mengusir bayangan berbahaya yang memunculkan rasa penasarannya. Bagaimana jik tadi lebih dari sekedar menempel?

"Oh aku mulai gila." Erang Sasuke lirih meremas kesal surai ravennya.

Sakura benar-benar perusuh. Apa maksudnya membuat Sasuke kelimpungan seperti ini? Bukan berarti Sasuke yang tak pernah ciuman atau bagaimana. Hanya saja bibir Sakura terasa lembut dan terlihat lezat menggoda untuk dimakan. O oh apa Sasuke baru menyadarinya?

Pria raven itu mendesah menyesal menyadari hal itu. Jika bisa dia ingin lupa ingatan sekarang. Kepalanya hanya boleh di isi dengan kuliah dan kerja. Tapi sekarang si merah muda itu merusuh tanpa henti dikepalanya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri. Sialan.

Akhirnya sasuke hanya mampu menyelesaikan setengah bagian tugasnya hingga jam kerjanya. Sungguh jauh dari yang direncanakannya.

"Nii-san, bagian pembersih lantai disebelah mana ya?" Kesadaran Sasuke ditarik kembali saat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum manis didepannya.

Sasuke mengerjap, mengumpulkan kesadarannya beberapa saat. Rambut merah muda itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Namun yang ini lebih pekat. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir Sakura yang masih setia menginvasi kepalanya.

"Nii-san?" Gadis didepannya mengerjap dengan imutnya. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti Sakura dimata Sasuke. Sialan. Bisakah Sakura enyah dari kepalanya.

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke linglung karna didalam kepalanya masih sibuk memaki Sakura.

"Letak pembersih lantai di mana?" Ulang gadis itu lagi dengan mimik merengut yang imut. Ck. Sasuke berdecak pelan, bisakah dia hanya menunjukkan saja tanpa menilai bagaimana gadis kecil itu.

"Sebelah sini." Sasuke melangkah menuju rak pembersih lantai sementara gadis kecil itu mengekorinya.

"Nii-san tahu, aku suka bantu-bantu mama membersihkan rumah lho. Aku juga sering belajar masak sama mama..." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti maksud gadis kecil itu berceloteh tentang hal seperti itu padanya.

"Di sini." Sasuke memotong celotehan gadis itu dengan menunjukkan dengan pembersih lantai.

"...hm hm ah sepertinya di rumah itu tipe yang seperti ini." Gadis itu meraih salah satu botol pembersih lantai. "Tapi sepertinya yang ini wanginya lebih enak..." dan meraih botol lainnya. Akhirnya tangan kurusnya kepayahan setelah meraih beberapa botol tambahan.

Sasuke tak mengerti isi kepala gadis kecil didepannya. Memangnya untuk stok berapa tahun dia membeli berbotol-botol cairan pembersih lantai. Dan Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati saat gadis itu menatapnya meminta bantuan.

"Akan ku ambilkan keranjang." Ucap Sasuke setengah jengkel.

"Tidak. Tidak. Hanya ini dan beberapa barang saja kok. Tolong..." Rengekannya membuat Sasuke tak bisa menolak meski terang-terangan dia mendesah.

Apanya yang beberapa barang lagi. Akhirnya Sasuke menjadi keranjang berjalan denga tumpukan belanjaan gadis kecil yang tak berhenti mengoceh tentang hobinya beres-beres rumah dan membantu orang tuanya. Keahliannya memasak dan segala jenis keterampilan lainnya yang terdengar tak masuk akal bagi Sasuke.

Lima belas menit yang menjengkelkan akhirnya berakhir. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal menyahuti tatapan bertanya Darui yang sedang menjaga kasir. Berharap saja pembeli merepotkan seperti gadis kecil ini tak akan datang lagi.

"Nii-san. Namaku Haruno Tayuya. Kelas sembilan Konohagakuen. Ingat itu ya." Ucap gadis itu selagi Darui menghitung belanjaannya.

Tentu saja ucapannya itu membuat Dari terkekeh sementara Sasuke makin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukai nii-san. Jadi kita pacaran mulai sekarang ya." Lanjut Tahu ya dengan senyum manis tanpa sadar jika ucapannya membuat Darui maupun Sasuke shock.

Yang benar saja. Bukan hanya wajah dan gerak-geriknya, bahkan kelakuannyapun mirip Sakura. Seenaknya sendiri

"Sekolah dulu yang benar. Baru memikirkan pacaran." Sasuke menyentil dahi Tayuya selagi Darui tertawa keras.

"Kau benar-benar laku Sasuke." ucap pria yang masih terpingkal-pingkal itu. Sasuke hanya berdecak tanpa berniat menyahuti ucapan Darui.

"Aku selalu peringkat pertama disekolah. Bahkan mama dan papaku tak akan melarang aku pacaran. jadi, ayo pacaran nii-san." Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang semakin berdenyut. Apa-apaan ini? Tak bisakah dia bertemu dengan gadis normal? Kenapa harus sejenis Sakura yang dia temui? Terlebih masih kelas sembilan! Apa dia terlihat seperti pedophil?

Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh!

...tbc

*Maaf buat segala kekurangan

**Gak diedit

***Besok up **Sakura-nee** ya...

**** 2/7/2017


	5. Chapter 5

Jangan lupa komen n favorit ya kalau udah baca...

Buat yang login, cek inbox...

.

.

.

...5

.

.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam saat menatap wajahnya di cermin. Cukup lama dia melakukan itu namun masih tak menemukan satu alasan kenapa bisa ada dua gadis gila pemaksa yang mendekatinya. Tidak ada hal spesial di wajahnya yang membuatnya layak diperlakukan seperti itu. Atau selera mereka yang aneh? Oh bukan berarti Sasuke mengakui jika dirinya aneh. Hanya saja... entahlah, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ketidakmengertian Sasuke atas fenomena yang terjadi.

Sasuke bisa berlenggang santai hari ini karna ketidakadaan Sakura. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dirumah neneknya, yang jelas hari ini Sasuke bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Atau mungkin tidak?

"Akhirnya ketemu juga." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat pria merah berwajah bayi mendesah lega didekatnya. Jangan bilang kedatangannya masih berkaitan dengan Sakura? Demi tuhan, Sasuke baru saja mulai melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda karna Sakura kemarin.

"Rasanya tak enak kan ya jika bicara dengan orang yang tak dikenal. Jadi, namaku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori." Ucap pria berwajah bayi itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam-diam mendesah. Jika bisa dia tak ingin berkenalan dengan pria ini. Dia tak ingin bicara dengan pria ini. Firasatnya mengatakan jika bicara dengan pria ini pasti tak akan jauh-jauh dari kutukan bernama Haruno Sakura. Haruno... sepertinya ada yang Sasuke lupakan tentang itu. Tapi apa...?

"Uchiha Sasuke." Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia menjabat tangan Sasori. Dia tak bisa menjadi terlalu jahat dengan menyerukan isi pikirannya secara terang-terangan.

"Oke." Sasori mengangguk sekali lalu duduk disamping Sasuke. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai..." Pria itu melirik jam tangannya. "...Empat puluh dua menit kedepan. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku tak akan mengganggumu." Lanjutnya yang membuat Sasuke sukses sakit kepala. Dahinya berkerut-kerut memikirkan maksud dari ucapan pria bayi disampingnya.

"Kau justru menggangguku setelah mengucapkan itu." gerutu Sasuke. Memangnya siapa yang bisa konsentrasi saat merasa diawasi. Lagipula apa maksudnya sampai empat puluh dua menit kedepan?

"Bukan salahku. Si pink itu menyuruhku memberikan bekalnya tepat pukul setengah satu. Akan sulit mencarimu nanti, jadi selagi ketemu akan ku tunggu hingga waktunya tiba." Sahut Sasori keras kepala memelototkan matanya yang sama sekali tak menghasilkan penampakan seram. Wajahnya terlalu bayi untuk terlihat seram.

"Kau bisa memberikannya sekarang. Apa bedanya sekarang atau empat puluh dua menit setelah ini? Kelakuanmu sangat tidak masuk akal!" Sasuke tak bisa menahan mulutnya lagi. Ada apa dengan orang-orangan jaman sekarang? Kenapa kelakuan mereka terlalu tak masuk akal?

"Tidak bisa begitu Sasuke. Ini amanah. AMANAH. Mana bisa kita sembarangan menjalankannya!"

"Ck. Kau dan temanmu itu memang aneh." Gumam Sasuke lelah. Menyerah. Dan pasrah. Entah sejak kapan dia dikelilingi orang-orangan aneh nan menjengkelkan.

"Teman? Siapa?" Tanya Sasori dengan raut kebingungan. Sasuke mendesah.

"Tentu saja kau dan Sakura. Memangnya ada yang berkelakuan aneh selain komplotan kalian?" Sinis Sasuke.

"A a a kau salah. Kami bukan teman. Si pink itu sepupuku. Ibunya adalah bungsu dari empat anak nenekku, sekaligus satu-satunya perempuan. Aku anak dari kakak lelaki pertama ibunya, si kembar Mei dan Karin anak dari kakak lelaki kedua, lalu Gaara dan Sara anak dari kakak lelaki ketiga. Aku cukup sedih karna hanya aku yang anak tunggal diantara mereka semua. Kau tahu, gen Akasuna itu sangat kuat. Lihat, kami semua berambut merah Dan hanya Haruno yang berambut merah muda. Rasanya aku ingin mengutuk paman Kizashi setiap hari karna membuat satu sepupuku berbeda warna dari kami. Tapi paman Kizashi selalu memberiku uang jajan yang banyak, membuatku tak tega untuk mengutuknya..." Telinga Sasuke rasanya berdenging mendengar ocehan panjang lebar Sasori. Yang dia tangkap hanya jika komplotan merah itu ternyata sepupuan. Wow.

"...Jadi menurutmu gen Haruno dan gen Uchiha lebih kuat mana? Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir nanti keluarga kami jadi warna-warni. Pacar Gaara berambut coklat. Pacar Karin berambut putih. Pacar Mei berambut oranye. Pacar Sara berambut merah, ah ini tak akan membuatku protes. Maksudku, bisakah kau bayangkan akan bagaimana warna generasi setelah kami? Apalagi ditambah warna gelap rambutmu. Oh dan aku juga rasanya ingin marah mengetahui fakta jika hanya aku dan Tayuya yang masih jomblo. Tayuya sih masih bocah, lah aku? Kau..."

"Oke. Apapun itu, ocehanmu mulai membuatku pusing." Potong Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tak mendapatkan poin lebih dari bahwa mereka semua sepupuan dan Sadari menganggap seolah hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura pasti.

"Kapasitas otakmu mengerikan. Intonasiku jelas dan kau tak mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan?" Sasori bersidekap tak terima. Wajah bayinya merengut imut.

"Bukan itu poinnya!" Geram Sasuke. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana cara pikir Sasori. Yang jelas sangat berlawanan dengan cara berpikirnya. Sasuke yakin dia akan muntah darah dan tak akan bertahan lama bersama orang ini.

"Woy teme... Ayo!" Sasuke bisa menghela nafas lega mendengar panggilan Naruto. Hari ini dia dan bocah pirang itu memang harus mengerjakan tugas. Sasuke cepat berkemas karna petugas perpustakaan sudah memelototi Naruto yang berteriak di pintu. Temannya itu memang tak beres.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke menepuk bahu Sasori. Dalam hati dia merapal bahwa jika bisa jangan sampai berjumpa lagi. Satu perusuh masih bisa di toleransi. Lebih dari itu dia akan cepat mati!

"Tunggu. Baiklah. Aku berikan sekarang saja." Sasori membuka ransel super besar yang baru Sasuke sadari ada di situ. Dengan susah payah dia mengeluarkan kotak besar tiga tingkat yang katanya bekal dari Sakura. Yang benar saja. Memangnya apa isinya kotak bekal sebesar itu. "Pokoknya aku sudah menyampaikan amanah. Bye Sasuke. Jangan lupa di makan ya. Itu mahal." Kekeh Sasori ceria menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Sasuke dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang cengo melihat bekal dengan ukuran tak biasa.

"Dari dia?" Naruto menunjuk kearah perginya Sasori saat Sasuke menghampirinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Sepupunya." Sahut Sasuke singkat. Dia masih penasaran dengan isi kotak bergambar buah cherry dimana-mana itu.

"Siapa? Dia kan punya banyak sepupu..." Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto. Ah rupanya hanya dia yang tak tahu jika komplotan rambut merah itu sepupuan satu dengan lainnya. "... O oh apa itu dari Sakura? Benar dari Sakura? Wuah biarkan aku ikut memakannya!" Histeris Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kau tak tahu? Koki di rumah Sakura adalah yang terbaik saat mengolah seafood. Jadi aku yakin dia pasti memberimu aneka seafood. Ayolah teme, biarkan aku ikut makan. Kasihanilah pria jomblo ini." Naruto mulai merengek memegangi lengannya. Pria pirang itu terlihat menjijikkan di mata Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke berteman dengan orang sememalukan ini?

"Baiklah. Pikirkan dimana kita akan mengerjakan tugas lebih dulu." Potong Sasuke.

"Tentu saja dirumahku. Kau bisa menghiburku dirumah sunyi nan dingin itu."

"Ucapanmu menjijikkan." Gerutu Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan Naruto. Pria pirang itu mengambil alih kotak dari tangan Sasuke lalu duduk manis diboncengan motor Sasuke.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah Naruto, Sasuke segera melakukan motornya menuju rumah temannya itu. Naruto memang tak pernah membawa mobilnya jika janjian dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa pria pirang itu selalu duduk manis dibelakang Sasuke.

Soal rumah dingin nan sunyi, Naruto hanya terlalu berlebihan. Keluarganya adalah keluarga mapan yang hangat, hanya saja ayah dan ibunya akan menghabiskan waktu dua bulan dalam setahun diluar negri. Tinggal di rumah putri sulungnya yang sudah menikah dan menetap disana. Dan ini adalah waktunya.

Tak butuh waktu terlalu lama sampai motor Sasuke membawa mereka masuk ke pekarangan luas penuh tanaman pagar juga pohon bonsai. Sasuke memarkir motornya dan menyusul Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baa-san tolong tata ini di meja makan. Dan nanti siapin camilan dan minuman buat dikamarku ya." Perintah Naruto pada salah satu pelayannya.

Ini ke tiga kalinya Sasuke kerumah Naruto. Bukan apa-apa, pekerjaan Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa terlalu sering main dengan Naruto. Si pirang hyperaktif itu satu-satunya yang bertahan dengan pertemanan berjarak mereka. Dan Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk lebih membuat jarak lagi dengan Naruto. Pria itu selalu baik dengan caranya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum sopan mengucapkan terima kasih pada salah satu pelayan yang menuangkan minuman untuknya dimeja makan. Ah rumah Naruto memiliki tiga pelayan perempuan, dua pelayan pria yang bertugas mengurus bagian luar rumah dan empat orang sekuriti. Bagi Sasuke itu sudah sangat menakjubkan.

Bersama Naruto yang tak pernah menyinggung masalah harta dan selalu riang saja terkadang Sasuke merasa susah bernafas. Entah bagaimana jika bersama Sakura yang jelas memiliki pasukan merah dibelakangnya. Mungkin saja gadis itu tak akan pernah menyinggung masalah kasta, tapi bukan berarti orang-orang disekitarnya akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Tak perlu jauh-jauh, ucapan Sasori tadi aaja sudah cukup mencubit harga diri Sasuke. Tapi apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan? Marah hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas selagi Naruto dengan semangat melahap berbagai macam seafood dari Sakura. Gadis itu terlalu berlebihan. Sebenarnya bukan salahnya menggunakan segala hal yang berlebihan itu untuk menarik perhatian orang yang disukainya. Hanya saja untuk pria dengan kondisi seperti Sasuke, rasanya ada yang di injak-injak saat mendapatkan hal-hal yang katanya mahal dari gadis itu. Sasuke sungguh tidak suka.

"Makanmu terlalu sedikit. Kau tahu, Sakura memberikan ini untukmu. Jangan biarkan aku menghabiskannya sendirian." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar Naruto mengoceh sembari meletakkan berbagai lauk ke piringnya.

Setelah makan, mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas. Sasuke menggerutu karna akhirnya hanya dia yang sibuk sedangkan Naruto terkapar kekenyangan. Meski begitu pria pirang itu masih tak berhenti mengunyah cemilan yang disediakan. Membuatnya semakin dongkol. Apanya yang mengerjakan tugas bersama? Lebih pas jika disebut makan-makan bersama.

Pukul tujuh malam Sasuke keluar dari halaman rumah Naruto diiringi lambaian pria pirang itu. Terasa aneh dan menyebalkan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa yang membutuhkan lambaian semacam itu sebagai pengantar.

Sasuke melirik kotak bekal milik Sakura yang dibawanya. Kenapa tadi tak dititipkan pada Naruto saja. Rasanya itu lebih mudah daripada menemui Sakura secara langsung dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya pada gadis ini?

Pria raven itu menginjak tuas rem saat melihat seorang gadis keluar dari mobil yang terparkir tiga puluh meter dari rumahnya. Sakura.

Sasuke bergidik melihat cengiran lebar gadis itu. Entah apa yang sedang merayapi tubuhnya saat ini, yang jelas Sasuke merinding. Meski begitu dia tetap menghentikan motornya disamping Sakura yang melambai heboh.

"Kyaaa kangennya!" Tanpa Sasuke duga, gadis itu menubruknya dan memeluknya erat. Harusnya Sasuke marah, atau risih, atau jengah, atau apapun yang sejenisnya. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke hanya diam saja membiarkan Sakura memeluknya. Mungkin dirinya sudah lelah.

"Terakhir kita bertemu bahkan tak sampai empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu Sakura." Sahut Sasuke dengan tingkat kesabaran luar biasa. Apa dia sudah mulai terbiasa menghadapi Sakura?

"Benarkah? Perasaanku mengatakan kita sudah sewindu tak bertemu." Sahut Sakura dengan polos menatap Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana Sasuke jadi bingung antara ingin tertawa atau mengerang jengkel melihat tingkah berlebihan Sakura.

"Ah terserahlah. Yang jelas aku merindukanmu. Ayo kencan!" Itu jelas bukan ajakan, tapi paksaan melihat Sakura sudah duduk manis diboncengan Sasuke.

Menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kali hari ini, akhirnya Sasuke memajukan motornya hingga masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Tawa Sasuke nyaris meledak melihat wajah pias bercampur kebingungan Sakura. Ah rupanya gadis itu bisa juga terlihat selain cerewet, tak tahu malu dan menyebalkan.

"Sasuke... kenapa kerumahmu?" Bahkan suara gadis itu terdengar was-was. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya mengulum senyumnya.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk jalan-jalan. Kenapa? Kau tak suka disini?" Sakura cepat menggeleng menyahuti pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Orang tuamu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Mereka sedang ditempat kakakku. Tak ada siapapun dirumah." Sahut Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terbelalak lalu merona. Dia tak menyangka secepat ini Sasuke akan melakukan dengannya.

Sementara Sakura terkontaminasi oleh imajinasinya, Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ah Sasuke-kun~ tunggu aku..." Panggil Sakura mendayu riang campur menggoda campur bersemangat campur malu-malu dan campur-campur menyusul langkah Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah.

Dia siap ikeh-ikeh kimochi~~~

...tbc

.

.

.

Selanjutnya yang up **Prioritas** ya...


	6. Chapter 6

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya...

Luv yu...

.

.

.

...6

.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas mendengar panggilan Sakura dibelakangnya. Tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu, dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Tersenyum manis saat melihat keramaian karna keberadaan Itachi dan keluarganya. Apa? Tentu saja Sasuke asal bicara saat mengatakan orang tuanya tak ada dirumah pada Sakura. Entahlah, dia hanya senang melihat gadis itu mati gaya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Itachi yang menggendong Daiki.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, suara mendayu nan menyebalkan Sakura terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun~ aku tak menyangka kau mengajakku ikeh-ik...eh..." Bukan hanya Sasuke yang membatu mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tapi semua orang diruangan itu. Tentu saja itu berarti kedua orang tua Sasuke, Itachi dan istrinya. Bahkan Daiki sampai membuka matanya yang tadi nyaris terpejam.

Dan Sakura? Gadis itu berdiri kaku dengan dengan wajah pias. Seolah darah terkuras habis dari tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak dengan mulut megap-megap seolah akan mengucapkan sesuatu namun suaranya tak keluar.

"Ikeh-ikeh?" Suara cempreng Daiki menarik setiap orang dari keterkejutan mereka.

"Jangan menyebutkan kata-kata mengerikan seperti itu, Daiki!" Tandas Itachi sembari memelototi Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura berkeringat dingin. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat akan pingsan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Harusnya dia bisa memprediksi isi pikiran Sakura saat membiarkan gadis itu bertandang kerumahnya, di tambah kata _orang tuaku sedang tak ada._

"Siapa dia Sasu-chan?" Sasuke nyaris mengerang mendengar panggilan ibunya itu. Kenapa dia melupakan hal ini? Lihat itu! Wajah pias Sakura berubah menjadi takjub saat mendengar panggilan ibunya. Tinggal tunggu tingkah mengerikan gadis itu menggunakan panggilan yang sama nanti.

"A... Ah halo. Saya Sakura, teman Sasu-chan..." Ucap Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Sayangnya cengirannya tak luput dari tatapan Sasuke. Ck, apa Sasuke bilang.

"Benarkah, ayo sini masuk." Sambut Mikoto ramah.

"Ku harap lain kali jaga ucapanmu saat ada anak kecil." Dengus Itachi.

"Ma.. Maaf.." Cicit Sakura yang membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa.

"Tante ikeh-ikeh, ayo masuk-masuk." Daiki yang memberontak merosot turun dari gendongan ayahnya menarik tangan Sakura.

"Daiki! Jangan menggunakan kata mengerikan itu sebagai nama panggilan!" Geram Itachi. Sementara Sakura pucat pasi, Hana justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar panggilan anaknya untuk Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku suka tante ikeh-ikeh..." Daiki memasang raut polos menantang ayahnya. Sementara Sakura disampingnya tersengal-sengal nyaris pingsan. Dia tak mau memiliki imej buruk dimata keluarga Sasuke, sayangnya bahkan sebelum dia merencanakan apapun imejnya terlanjur rusak.

"Pokoknya tak boleh!" Itachi berkacak pinggang mengancam putra balitanya.

"Sudahlah sayang. Kau menakuti Sakura. Mau membantu kami menyiapkan makan malam Sakura?" Hana dengan baik hati meraih tangan Sakura, mengajak gadis itu ke dapur diikuti Mikoto.

"Memang agak terlambat, tapi kami menunggu Sasu-chan. Jarang-jarang kami berkumpul untuk makan malam seperti ini." Tambah Mikoto.

Sementara tiga orang wanita itu menghilang kearah dapur, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur lantai depan tv. Memejamkan matanya demi beristirahat sebentar sebelum makan malam dimulai. Meski masih kenyang, Sasuke tak mungkin merusak kebersamaan dengan tak ikut makan malam.

"Jadi, apa gadis itu kekasihmu?" Fugaku membuka suara. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang duduk disofa dan menjatuhkan lagi kepalanya ke bantal.

"Entahlah." Sahut Sasuke setelah keheningan beberapa saat. Dia sendiri cukup terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Kenapa dia tak langsung menyangkal saja?

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Itachi yang bersuara ditengah-tengah usahanya menebak rengekan Daiki yang ingin bersama ibunya.

"Ya maksudku entahlah." Sahut Sasuke malas-malasan. Dia juga tak tahu dengan pemikirannya. Di satu sisi dia jelas enggan mengganggap Sakura sebagai kekasihnya meski gadis itu sudah mengklaim demikian. Tapi di sisi lain dia tak mau menolak terang-terangan yang bisa membuat Sakura pergi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian suara Hana terdengar memanggil mereka agar mulai makan malam. Sepertinya mereka hanya mengajak Sakura menata makanan di meja karna tak mungkin sepuluh menit cukup jika harus mulai memasak lebih dulu.

"Tante ikeh-ikeh... Aaaa..." Daiki berdiri di kursinya dan berusaha menyuapi Sakura sepotong ayam.

"Namanya tante Sakura, Daiki. Panggil yang benar." Itachi memelototi Daiki yang cemberut tak suka.

Yang lain hanya menghela nafas, kecuali Sakura tentu saja. Itachi selalu menjadi ayah yang galak saat berhubungan dengan cara bicara.

"Maaf..." Cicit Sakura lagi merasa sangat bersalah. Lihat saja tatapan Itachi yang seolah menuduhnya menjadi penyebab Daiki mengatakan hal yang menurut mereka tak senonoh.

"Sudahlah Itachi..." Bujuk Hana sembari mengusap perutnya yang besar.

"Tapi..."

"Berhentilah membahas hal yang sudah lewat, Itachi. Lanjutkan saja makanmu." Tandas Fugaku yang membuat Itachi mengerut.

Sasuke cukup iba melihat Sakura yang pucat pasi ditempatnya. Selera makannya pasti tak tersisa. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan memangnya?

"Jangan diambil hati, Saku-chan. Biasakan saja dirimu dengan keadaan keluarga ini ya..." Ucap Mikoto lembut yang membuat senyum Sakura merekah. Bahkan pipinya merona senang mendengar panggilan Mikoto untuknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya melihat hal itu. Melanjutkan makan lebih baik daripada terus memperhatikan gadis yang seperti kehilangan jati diri itu.

"Jadi Saku-chan..." Lagi, Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar Hana mengikuti cara Mikoto memanggil. Itu hanya akan membuat kepala pink didepannya semakin mengembang. "...Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasu-chan?" Sasuke nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan Hana. Bukan pertanyaannya, tapi apa-apaan panggilannya itu. Hanya Mikoto yang memanggilnya seperti itu, bahkan Hana sering mengejeknya manja karna panggilan Mikoto. Jadi apa maksudnya memanggil Sasuke dengan Sasu-chan?

"Kami sepasang kekasih..." Ucap Sakura malu-malu yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke tersedak.

Sementara Hana dan Mikoto menjerit tertahan antusias, Sasuke menatap horror Sakura.

"Benarkah? Lalu... Lalu... Siapa yang menyatakan cinta lebih dulu?" Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke merasa akan sekarat jika Sakura mengucapkan fakta sebenarnya. Dia akan mentoleransi Sakura yang mengaku-ngaku pacarnya, tapi dia akan mati dibully jika Sakura bilang jika gadis itu mengatakan faktanya.

Sasuke melihat ada kesempatan saat Sakura menatapnya malu-malu. Dengan semangat dia mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya demi memberikan kode agar Sakura berbohong.

"Matamu kenapa berkedip-kedip Sasu-chan?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke mengerang jengkel saat semua mata kini menatapnya. Dia yakin jika Sakura hanya berniat mempermalukannya. Mana mungkin gadis itu begitu bodoh sampai tak mengerti kode dari kedipannya.

"Kau kelilipan?" Tanya Hana yang dia yakin mengejeknya. Karna wanita itu terkekeh menyebalkan. Oh luar biasa. Apa sekarang Sakura akan membuatnya dibully keluarganya sendiri? " jangan pedulikan itu. Ayo bilang Saku-chan, siapa yang menyatakan cinta lebih dulu. Jangan bilang kau yang menyatakan cinta?" Pertanyaan Hana membuat Sasuke ingin menenggelamkan dirinya kelantai.

"Bagaimana kakak tahu?" Sakura tampak terkejut sebelum wajahnya memerah malu.

Sasuke yakin itu juga jebakan. Sakura sengaja tampak menggemaskan agar keluarganya tertipu.

"Gaaaah itu yang kau sebut laki-laki Sasuke?!" Bahkan sekarang Itachi ikut membullynya! Kenapa tak tetap memusuhi Sakura saja daripada ikut membullynya. Dia tak mengerti yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Ucap Sasuke tak terima.

"Apa? Apa? Kau mau menyangkal? Bahkan Saku-chan lebih keren darimu!" Kali ini Hana yang mengejek sembari menyuapi Daiki. "Ceritakan Saku-chan, bagaimana kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada si memalukan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan!" Erang Sasuke putus asa sembari memberi tatapan mengancam pada Sakura.

"Diamlah! Kalian membuatku tak bisa menelan makanan!" Ucapan penuh tekanan dari Fugaku membuat suasana hening seketika. Sasuke bersyukur dan berniat mencium ayahnya nanti. Fugaku memang ayah yang Sasuke impikan, karna menyelamatkannya dari situasi sialan!

"... Jadi Sakura, ceritakan bagaimana kau menyatakan cinta pada putraku." Lanjut Fugaku setelah berdehem.

Ucapan Fugaku itu menghasilkan sorakan senang dari semua orang, kecuali Sasuke yang mengerang jengkel. Dia menarik ucapannya tentang Fugaku ayah idaman. Fugaku sama sekali bukan ayah idaman.

Makan malam itu berakhir menjadi ajang bully bagi Sasuke saat Sakura dengan antusias menceritakan setiap detil perjuangannya menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain merutuki nasib sialnya.

Dan seharusnya Sasuke bisa menebak akhir dari semuanya, yaitu adegan keluarganya memaksanya mengantar gadis itu pulang.

"Terima kasih Sasu-chan. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis sesampainya mereka didepan rumah gadis itu. Mobil Sakura tentu saja sudah dibawa pulang oleh pesuruhnya sejak dia masuk kerumah Sasuke.

"Hentikan panggilanmu itu." geram Sasuke tak suka. Tidak bisakah gadis ini tak membuatnya sakit kepala sekali saja saat mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu terdengar imut?" Ujar Sakura mengerjapkan matanya jenaka. Lagi, Sasuke mengerang kehabisan akal menghadapi tingkah Sakura

"Bersikaplah lebih normal padaku, Sakura." Sasuke lesu dan pasrah. Dia tak terlalu berharap Sakura menurutinya selamanya untuk bersikap normal. Dia tahu itu mustahil. Bahkan keluarganya pun sekarang tertular keabnormalan Sakura. Gadis ini seperti penyihir.

"Kau akan cepat tua jika terus mengeluh Sasu-chan. Bagaimana jika kita berciuman saja?" Tawar Sakura dengan cengiran menyebalkan.

Sasuke memasang wajah terdingin yang dia punya. Menutupi rasa panas yang menjalar hingga kebelakang telinganya. Gadis ini gila. Sasuke tahu. Hanya saja dia masih selalu terkejut dengan kegilaannya.

"Jangan bermimpi." Tandas Sasuke menjalankan motornya.

"Aku akan memimpikan kita bercinta Sasu-chan!" Jerit Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya dibelakang sana.

Sasuke merasakan motornya oleng dan dengan cepat menginjak tuas rem. Dia menghela nafas lalu mulai menggerutu betapa gilanya Sakura sembari menjalankan motornya lagi.

.

.

.

...tbc

.

.

Coba baca juga ff aku yang lain ya...

 **#Sakura-nee(on going)**

 **#Prioritas(on going)**

 **#Reinkarnasi (new)**

 **#Kacau (end)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

9/7/2017


	7. Chapter 7

Jangan jadi sider ya guysssss!

Luv yu puulll!

.

.

.

.

.

...7

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Seperti biasa, Sasuke sedang menjalankan pekerjaannya dibalik meja kasir. Sistem kerja di mini market ini adalah, sembilan hari kerja dan sehari libur. Jadi Sasuke mendapat bagian libur tiap tanggal lima, lima belas, dan dua lima.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sesuatu yang disodorkan didepannya. Onixnya terangkat demi menatap si pemberi sesuatu. Dia gadis kecil sialan yang berencana menjadikan Sasuke pedophil!

"Ini undangan ulang tahunku dua hari lagi. Datang ya pacarku." Sasuke pusing mendadak mendengar ucapan yang diiringi senyum manis percaya diri itu.

"Kamu... Keluar." Desis Sasuke jengkel. Gadis ini datang kesini hanya ingin membuat Sasuke sakit kepala. Dia sama sekali tak ada niat belanja. Harusnya dia lihat jika antrian dibelakangnya mengular!

"Kenapa? Aku kan bersikap manis dengan mengundang pacarku ke ulang tahunku." Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke ingin mengerang dan menjitak kepala gadis ini karna membuat orang-orang yang mengantri dibelakangnya menatapnya sinis. Hey memang apa salahnya!

"Ck, wajah tampan memang selalu membuktikan jika pria adalah penjahat. Bagaimana bisa dia memacari anak kecil dan memperlakukannya dengan buruk?" Bisik salah satu ibu yang mengantri. Tapi itu tak lagi bisa disebut bisikan saat Sasuke mendengarnya! Sasuke meradang.

"Pacarku memang tak setampan dia, tapi baik hati dan tidak pernah membuatku menangis!" Sahut seorang gadis dengan yakin. Kali ini gadis ini terang-terangan mencibirnya! Sasuke kesal.

Berbagai macam kasak kusuk membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging. Menghela nafas berusaha meredakan kepalanya yang nyaris meledak, Sasuke menatap gadis kecil sialan dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang keluar. Pekerjaanku bukan untuk kau kacaukan." Desis Sasuke tajam. Membuat si gadis kecil itu mengkerut. Melemparkan undangannya pada Sasuke lalu berlari keluar dan menangis keras. Tindakannya itu sukses membuat Sasuke di cap sebagai penjahat. Sasuke ingin menangis. Sebenarnya siapa yang dibully dan siapa yang membully di sini?

Bertahan setengah jam dengan cibiran pelanggan yang mengular membuat kepala Sasuke semakin pusing. Namun itu tak menjadikan alasan bagi Sasuke untuk tak profesional.

Dia sedikit lebih tenang saat pelanggan-pelanggan baru yang masuk dan tak tahu masalahnya dengan gadis kecil sialan tadi. Setidaknya di sisa jam kerja yang masing panjang Sasuke tak lagi dihakimi dengan tak berperasaan.

"Sabar bro!" Kekeh Darui yang menyandar di meja kasir. Sepertinya melihat Sasuke yang frustasi adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi pria itu.

"Ini mengerikan. Bagaimana jika kita tukaran wajah?" Erang Sasuke jengkel. Berhubung saat ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, tentu saja keadaan menjadi sepi pelanggan.

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu aku ini tidak tampan?" Ucap Darui pura-pura jengkel.

Sasuke menatap wajah Darui lekat-lekat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat pria itu salah tingkah. Memangnya siapa yang bisa bersikap biasa saja saat ditatap begitu intens?

"Ku rasa wajahmu aman." Gumam Sasuke yang membuat Darui mengernyit bingung. "Maksudku tak akan ada gadis yang suka." lanjut Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

Darui mengerang jengkel. Tangannya meraih gulungan kertas dimeja kasir dan memukul kepala Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Kau penghinaan sekali!" Raung Darui tak terima sementara Sasuke terkekeh menghindari pukulan membabi buta rekannya.

"Wah wah sekarang aku tahu alasanmu menolak dua gadis cantik." Utakata bersedekap memperhatikan Sasuke dan Darui. "Ternyata kalian ada main!" Lanjut pria berambut coklat itu yang langsung di hujani lemparan gumpalan kertas oleh Sasuke dan Darui.

"Hoy hoy hoy hentikan. Kalian bisa dipecat jika bermain-main dengan kertas laporan!" Teriak Utakata memperingatkan sembari terelak keras.

Berdecak sebal, Sasuke da Darui menghentikan aksi mereka karna menyadari jika Utama ya benar. Mereka bisa dipecat dalam sekejap jika ketahuan!

Keesokan harinya entah kenapa Sasuke merasa damai karna tak melihat Sakura. Rasa lega itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya seberapa lama Sakura membebaninya hingga membuatnya merasa seperti ini?

"Yo teme." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. Dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasa pria itu duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu jika adik Sakura akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun?" Tanya Naruto yang disahuti gelengan Sasuke. "Mana mungkin seperti itu, ulang tahun keluarga Haruno... Ah maksudku Akasuna adalah ajang pamer Kekasih bagi mereka! Seharusnya kau tahu dan akan jadi bagian dari mereka malam ini kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar penuturan menggebu Naruto. Memangnya menyenangkan ya saling pamer? Dan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang bisa dipamerkan dari Sasuke? Tunggu! Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan!?

"Perutku mulas membayangkan menjadi bagian dari hal itu. Dan aku tak memiliki hal yang bisa dipamerkan. Jadi mustahil Sakura mengajakku." Gumam Sasuke datar. Sayangnya datar nadanya bukan berarti dia tidak terpengaruh. Entah mengapa ada rasa kecewa yang bercokol di ulu hatinya. Sasuke seolah dihantam kesadaran jika tak seharusnya Sakura menyukainya.

"Benarkah begitu?" Ucap Naruto ragu. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Dosen yang masuk membuat obrolan merek terhenti. Meski begitu Sasuke kepikiran dengan Acara ulang tahun itu. Omong-omong ulang tahun, bukankah kemarin ada seseorang yang memberinya undangan?

Sasuke menggeledah tasnya dan meraih kartu undangan didalamnya. HARUNO TAYUYA. Itu yang tertulis. Dan rasa penting Sasuke menyerang lagi. Kenapa dia baru menyadari sekarang? Segala kemiripan mereka, perkenalan paksa Tayuya dan tingkah absurd mereka. Harusnya Sasuke sadar dengn kemungkinan mereka adalah saudara. Atau kakak adik?

Huuffftt. Sasuke tak habis pikir bisa berurusan dengan kakak adik itu diwaktu yang berbeda. Bukankah ini terdengar aneh?

Saat mata kuliah Sasuke berakhir, pria itu harus dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang duduk manis di motornya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada getaran berbeda saat melihat gadis itu setelah seharian tidak bertemu. Sasuke cepat menggeleng, menutupi perasaan menggelitik di perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desis Sasuke berusaha menonjolkan nada tak suka pada suaranya.

"Ayo temani aku belanja Sasuke-kun." Rayu Sakura dengan senyum manis. Sasuke mendengus malas.

"Kau tahu tiga jam lagi aku harus bekerja?" Sakura mengangguk yang bukan kepalanya imut. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali dan nyengir lebar.

"Aku sudah memintakan ijin pada bosmu agar hari ini kau bisa libur. Aku bahkan sudah membayar ganti rugi yang di mintanya." Ucap Sakura enteng.

Sasuke menggeram. Sakura sudah melewati batasnya memasuki area pribadi Sasuke. Gadis ini melanggar privasi Sasuke!

"Kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku seenakmu! Ku pikir aku apa!?" Gera Sasuke tanpa menutupi rasa tersinggungnya. "Dengar, simpan semua uangmu untukmu sendiri, dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura turun dari motornya. Dia tak peduli meski gadis itu hampir terjungkal. Menaiki motornya Sasuke bersiap meninggalkan Sakura. Dia muak.

"Aku... hanya ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu di ulang tahun adikku. Sungguh, aku tak berpikir terlalu jauh. Maaf, membuatmu marah." Sasuke menghela nafas saat Sakura menarik ujung kemejanya dan menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

Melihat air mata Sakura yang akan tumpah, refleks Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya meraih tubuh gadis itu. Membuat Sakura menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya menyembunyikan tangis.

"Diamlah. Kau jelek saat menangis." Bisik Sasuke sembari menghela nafas frustasi. Bukankah seharusnya dia tak melakukan ini? Maksudnya memeluk Sakura. Ini sama saja memberi harapan pada gadis itu. Ck, sebenarnya apa yang otaknya pikirkan?

"Kalau dengan menangis Sasu-chan akan memelukku, maka aku akan selalu menangis." Gumam Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sembab. Namun ucapannya justru terdengar menjengkelkan. Harusnya Sasuke sudah paham betapa gilanya gadis ini.

Sasuke mendesis dan melepaskan pelukannya. Memang seharusnya Sasuke meragukan kewarasan Sakura! Jangan mudah percaya jika Sakura nelangsa. Otak gadis itu terlalu sederhana untuk merasakan nelangsa dan sakit hati.

"Sasu-chan, apa aku harus meraung histeris agar kau menciumku?" Pertanyaan konyol Sakura membuat wajah Sasuke memanas. Entah karna malu atau marah. Atau campuran keduanya? Sasuke bahkan kini kebingungan dengan pola pikirnya sendiri.

"Jangan melakukan hal gila Sakura! Atau aku tak akan pernah bicara padamu!" Tandas Sasuke tak mau tahu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk yakin dan cepat naik keboncengan saat Sasuke menstart motornya. Dan lagi, Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa dia tak menendang bokong Sakura agar pergi menjauh darinya. Padahal gadis ini begitu menyebalkan!

Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke jengkel, otaknya sepertinya sudah konslet karna mau-maunya mengantar Sakura berbelanja. Jam istirahatnya terbuang untuk sesuatu yang tak Berguna!

"Bagaimana menurutmu yang ini?" Tanya Sakura menempelkan sebuah gaun berwarna peach tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada cukup rendah.

Sasuke mengernyit. Lalu menggeleng tegas. Memangnya mau dipamerkan pada siapa dada gadis itu? Yang benar saja. Duh, sepertinya Sasuke harus membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karna memikirkan dada Sakura. Terserah gadis itu mau memamerkannya pada siapa. Itu bukan urusannya.

"Yang ini atau yang ini Sasu-chan?" Sakura bergantian menempelkan gaun berwarna merah muda berbahan brokat dan gaun putih seluruh.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menggeleng lagi. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya tidak tahu mana gaun yang bagus atau tidak, bukannya memberi penilaian. Kepala pria raven itu mulai berdenyut.

"Bagaimana ini Sasu-chan. Kau selalu menggeleng. Padahal nyaris satu butik aku tunjukkan padamu!" Kesal Sakura.

Demi tuhan Sasuke juga kesal mengalami situasi seperti ini. Pria itu memasang wajah terjutek yang dia punya.

"Baiklah. Gaunku di rumah masih banyak. Kita pilih pakaian untukmu saja ya." Ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke tegas. Onixnya memelototi Sakura mengancam agar gadis itu tak bertindak berlebihan. Seperti membelikannya baju misalnya.

Sakura cemberut.

"Aku bukan barang untuk ajang saling pamer kalian." Desis Sasuke tajam karna mengingat ucapan Naruto.

Sakura menganga. Gadis itu mengernyit dan menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu Sasu-chan?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut kebingungan nyata yang membuat Sasuke mengendurkan ototnya.

"Ada yang bilang jika acara ulang tahun nanti seperti ajang pamer kekasih untuk kalian para Akasuna." Terang Sasuke.

"Itu tak benar. Kami tak seburuk itu." Gumam Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku... jika Sasu-chan tak mau beli baju tak apa. Hanya jangan membenciku..." Sakura menatap ini Sasuke dengan emerald nya yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

...tbc

.

. **Keyikarus**

 **20/7/2017**


End file.
